The decendent
by dream-air
Summary: Tierra is in a foreign exchange program and she went to Japan.....She meets the b Kagome Higurashi and her younger brother Souta. since she has when to japan she held secrets about her family past and how is her friend Taisho's uncle connected to.........
1. prologue

Disclaimer- I Don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters except for Tierra……

Prologue…..

Kagome watch as Inuyasha defeats Naraku. Inuyasha hits Naraku with the windscar but then he yells at Kagome "Shoot the arrow…" Kagome does but It hit Inuyasha and Naraku….. They both fell on the ground….. Inuyasha was ………………………….

Kagome then tells Sango , Miroku, and Shippo "I need to go back ..I will not come back here…..Sorry…It just….I can't come back here…." Kagome started to cry….She then walks to the well and jumps in…..

I year later…..

Kagome was out cutting and being the bitch like she started to do since she left the feudal era….She thought since Inuyasha died that she had no real meaning in the world….

Tierra was picked up by Mrs. Higurashi. She was a participant to a foreign exchange program. Her choice of were to go was Japan…Tierra looks like Sango but she had blue green hazel eyes and blond hair……Tierra then was shocked to come to a shrine and then she asks " Your family lives at a shrine?"

Mrs. Higurashi replies "Yes… and it means a lot to us… You see that tree….It is the god tree…." Tierra then looks at the tree and her eyes widen….It was the tree from her family legend … The legend of the Shikon no Tama………………..

I am sorry that I made Kagome a bitch…she is one of my favorite characters and you will see why I made her like this later…I also know it is short but It is the prologue,,,,,


	2. the Meeting

Well thanks for the reviews…….

Chapter 1

The meeting……

Tierra walks into the house after the grand tour of the shrine by the priest and Mrs. Higurashi. She walks into the living room to see Souta playing a video game…. Mrs. Higurashi then showed her to her room…It was between Kagome's and Souta's rooms…She walks in the room to fine a queen size bed with blood red sheets and fluffy pillows. There was also a hug walk in closet…She looks around at the room and find that it fit her…She then looks at the school uniform on the bed and thinks ' They are making me that short of a skirt to school? That is ridicules.

Kagome came home after having sex with another random guy….She has been doing this since that horrible night….She then walks in Tierra's room to see her and says "Who the fuck are you?"

Tierra turns around quickly and says "I am Tierra and you must be Kagome, It is nice to meet you…"

Kagome looks at her and says " Well you should watch out….I might just kill you…" She then turned and left.

Tierra looks at her and whispers "She must be in pain…I wonder what will happen if she finds out he is alive…."

Souta who was standing at the door the whole time asks "Who is alive?"

Tierra turns to him and looks at him…Souta then says "If you don't want to tell fine with me…" He then turns and walks out…

Tierra then goes to her suite case and puts her clothes and thing up…She then stops at a picture and smiles…It was one of her and her best friend who was moved here to Japan long ago… She knew Taisho for years and his family…The Inu Family and the Hana family was really close… In the picture was of her, Taisho, Taisho dad, mom, cousin, and uncle….They gave her loyalty and kindness…And her two tailed cat that she brought with her, Kirara. Kirara was to protect her and help her….Kirara was Tierra's 5 birthday present and now Tierra is 17……………………..

After she finished unpacking, she went out side for some fresh air…She walked up to the god tree and whisper a prayer for Taisho's uncle and also one for Kagome. She had a feeling that the war is not over………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

Hey it is a cliffy….You will fined more out later….so I hope you guys have a great day….. 


	3. Seeing old friends

I would like to thank…

TheMikoShivae gaaraforver12 Leafstar of LyokoKonoha and Tara Valentine

For reviewing my story.

Chapter 2

**S****eeing old friends**

Tierra drove (She had a international drivers license) Souta and Kagome to school in her convertible viper that she got from Taisho's uncle and dad for her 14 birthday….she wasn't able to drive it at the time but she did…

As she dropped Souta off she asked Kagome. "Why are you acting like a slut and being a bitch?"

Kagome then yells "It is my body and I can do anything I want."

Tierra then starts to ignore her and Kagome does the same….Kagome notice there was something off about Tierra but decides to ignore it.

Tierra and Kagome arrive at school. Tierra parks her car next to a motorcycle and sees Shipp with his bright red hair and emerald green eyes...

She yelled "Hey Shipp…"

Shipp turns around and sees her….He goes up to her and hugs her and says "How have you been Blondey?"

Shipp pulls away and Tierra says "Good, you? And how is your dad, Yash? Is he ok?"

Shipp replies "I am good….doing my foxy thing you know….playing pranks…My dad is ok I guess…still depress about my mom….Hey Taisho goes here to….."…..Shipp sees Kagome looking at them strangely and then whispers "I know what she is doing and so does dad….Well She didn't know he lived through it….I mean she was devastated when she shot him…."

Tierra nods her head and says "I guess I am going to find Taisho…See you ship…."

Then she walks away and finds the silver haired bad boy of the school sitting in a tree smoking and says to him "Even if your part demon that still can hurt you."

Taisho looks down and his eyes widen…He then put the cigarette out and jumps down. He then hugs her tight and asks" Tierra, how are you and why are you here?

Tierra replies smiling at him "I am great now that you stopped hurting your self and I am here as a foreign exchange student and I am staying at the Higurashi shine…. And how are you and your parents?"

"I am awesome since you're here now and my Dad is being a dick to everyone and my mom is pregnant and I an here going crazy……." Taisho says to her.

Tierra then says " Fluffy is probley being like that because he is worried about little Rinny being pregnant again….."

Taisho nods then notice the girl that was suppose to take her to see where everything was at left into the school without her. He then says" Tierra since that girl is no were to be seen, how about I show you around?"

"Sure…plus you can tell me what you been up to." Tierra says smiling.

They went to the office and tells them that Taisho was going to show her around the school and that Tierra needs her classes…The secretary gives them her classes and then Taisho says "You got all the same classes as me. That is awesome…..Even Tennis….."

Tierra then says "Well I know I have here now………………………….."

The went to their first class and see Shipp, Kouga who everyone calls JR., Hojo, Ayami and her twin Aya, and lots of her other friends she new because of family ties………………………..

**After school…..**

Tierra picked up Souta but she couldn't find Kagome and drives back to the shrine. She goes up a hill then pulls in the driveway .They got out and went inside the house to find Mrs. Higurashi cooking...

"How was school, Tierra?" She asked.

Tierra replies "I saw some old friends that I new. They moved here a few years ago and it was great to see them…We catch up on so much and I invited my best friend, Taisho for dinner and I was hoping that you would be nice because I know he is a guy but I was raised with him….."

Mrs. Higurashi then says" Oh that is fine dear. I am so glade you had a good day and I hope that you have a great time while you're here."

Souta then but in and says "Isn't Taisho that bad kid that always get in trouble along with that guy name Shipp?"

Tierra replies "He is not bad really and he cares…he is just upset about…………"She stopped saying what she was saying…When Taisho was with her he was nice and caring…..he was so much like his uncle…..

"Well that is fine….I know Taisho volunteers at the nursing home and I know his mom Rin….HE is a good boy but he has some attitude problems. He can come over and I think you will like him Souta..He is a lot like ….." Mrs. Higurashi starts to be quiet and looks at Souta.

"No body can be like him…He was awesome….."Souta says then the door bell ringed……………………………. …………………………………..

* * *

Another cliffy sorry but you guys will have to find out more later………………………………………. 


	4. Dinner and fun at the shrine

I would like to think all the people who read and reads my story……

I don't own Inu-yasha or any of The Inu-yasha gang……But I do own Tierra……

Ch. 3

Dinner and fun at the shrine.

(Last time)

Tierra replies "He is not bad really and he cares…he is just upset about…………"She stopped saying what she was saying…When Taisho was with her he was nice and caring…..he was so much like his uncle…..

"Well that is fine….I know Taisho volunteers at the nursing home and I know his mom Rin….HE is a good boy but he has some attitude problems. He can come over and I think you will like him Souta..He is a lot like ….." Mrs. Higurashi starts to be quiet and looks at Souta.

"No body can be like him…He was awesome….."Souta says then the door bell ringed…………………………….

(Now)

Tierra then says "I will get it". She then walks to the door and sees Taisho and hugs him. She then says "I am so happy you made it!"

"I wouldn't miss anything to do with you for the world…" Taisho replies and hugs her back. His long silver hair was a long braid and his black hat was on his head.

Mrs. Higurashi smiles at he boy and says "Your welcome here any time"

Taisho then replies " Thanks for having me here in your home Mrs. Higurashi."

Souta then mumbles under his breath "Suck up"

"Well better suck up then a basterd," Taisho says to him.

"No cursing young man "Mrs. Higurashi says to Taisho then she smiles and says. "Dinners almost does, So Taisho, how is your mother Rin? Is her pregnantcy going good?

He Replies with a smirk saying "She is having fun with it by having My dad do everything and some times makes my uncle run craving arens. "

Tierra smiles at everyone then they all walks to the table that have Jii-chan sitting at it. Once he saw Taisho he pulled out a sutra and sticks to his face while saying. "Be gone you filthy, evil Demon! " All Taisho did was take it off and looks at the old man silently. Taisho then pulls out a seat then he sits in it.

Taisho then sees Tierra laughing and he gets up and asks Why are you laughing wench?

"Because it was funny…." Tierra replies then everyone hears a door slam.

Kagome come in the room. She was wearing a very short skirt and a very tight shirt. She turns to look at Taisho and freezes. She then whispers softly as well as sadly "Inu-yasha."

Taisho herd her and so did Tierra. They then looked at each other like they knew something and Mrs. Higurashi saw it. They all started to eat dinner and Souta found out his mom was right. Taisho was cool. Tierra saw that Kagome actually loved her family, she was just in too big of a depression to show it a lot of time.

After dinner Taisho and Tierra sat in front of the God tree talking.

"Dinner was great Tierra." Taisho said.

Tierra then replied " It sure was. But what are we going to do about Yash and Kags?

"I have no clue" he replied.

They then looked up at the night sky not realizing Souta was lessening. Souta was shocked to here what he herd. Tierra and Taisho was talking about His sister Kagome and some guy named Yash. He wonder if Yash was having the same problem that Kagome was having. He sure didn't know.

Tierra then took Taisho's hand and takes him back to the house. Since it was so late Mrs. Higurashi didn't want Taisho to go home in the dark, she talked to his mom and they agreed to let him stay the night. Tierra, Souta, and Taisho were so happy about it.

Kagome went to her room. She wanted nothing to do with the slumber party down stairs. She walks in to her blood red room and gets a box from under her bed. She then opens the box to see pictures of Inu-yasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Rin, Sessomaru, and Shippo. She looked at all the pictures then she found a locket. It had a picture of Inu-yasha and herself in it. She started to cry a bit and then she found a pretty pressed flower in her photo album…….

Souta, Taisho, and Tierra started to play hallo 3. So far Tierra was winning. She then hit a wrong button and some how killed her self. Now it was down to Taisho and Souta. Souta then did a move that no one else has done. He through a car at Taisho. Taisho then jumped up and shoots Souta. Taisho then jumps off the couch and starts to do the happy dance………………………then Souta hit him with a Pillow. Taisho falls and then lands on Tierra. Souta was laughing at all of this as well at Mrs. Higurashi. Tierra and Taisho were looking into each others eyes and ……………………………………………………Taisho smirks and hits Souta with a pillow. All of a sudden a War of Pillows started. Mrs. Higurashi was laughing so hard at them she fell on the ground holding her side. Kagome hears the noise and comes down and see the pillow fight. She as well started to laugh hard. Amazingly Kagome gotten in on it. She was now wearing short and a tee-shirt. Mrs. Higurashi smiles because of Kagome came in. It was also surprisingly that Taisho hat didn't fall of yet. Then all of a sudden……

WOW. This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. I know it is a bit late but here it is…….Please review,,,,,,,,


	5. Chapter 5 Kirara and Dog ears

Hi…I know it has been a long time and that I changed my name… I am in collage now and I will continue my story here. I would like to thank everyone who has read my story. I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. Just Tierra and Maybe Taisho (Who was named after Taisho.)

The Descendent CH5 Kirara and Dog ears.

(Last time)

Souta, Taisho, and Tierra started to play hallo 3. So far Tierra was winning. She then hit a wrong button and some how killed her self. Now it was down to Taisho and Souta. Souta then did a move that no one else has done. He through a car at Taisho. Taisho then jumped up and shoots Souta. Taisho then jumps off the couch and starts to do the happy dance………………………then Souta hit him with a Pillow. Taisho falls and then lands on Tierra. Souta was laughing at all of this as well at Mrs. Higurashi. Tierra and Taisho were looking into each others eyes and ……………………………………………………Taisho smirks and hits Souta with a pillow. All of a sudden a War of Pillows started. Mrs. Higurashi was laughing so hard at them she fell on the ground holding her side. Kagome hears the noise and comes down and see the pillow fight. She as well started to laugh hard. Amazingly Kagome gotten in on it. She was now wearing short and a tee-shirt. Mrs. Higurashi smiles because of Kagome came in. It was also surprisingly that Taisho hat didn't fall of yet. Then all of a sudden……

(Now)

Taisho was hit in the face by Souta. Tierra's cat (Who we all know to be Kirara) walks behind Taisho and trips him. Kagome stops and looks at the cat and her eyes widen.

She then whispers, "Kirara? "

Tierra then picks up her cat and asks her "Why did you do that Kirara?"

"Mew" Kirara replies.

Tierra shakes her head; Souta then asks Kagome.

"Sis, how did you know that Tierra's cat is named Kirara?" Kagome replies, "She looks just like Sango's cat. Her cat's name was Kirara."

Tierra smiles and then replies, "My cat was given to me by Taisho, Yash, Fluffy, Rinnie, Shippo, and the rest of Taisho's family."

Taisho smiles. Mrs.Higurashi looks over at everyone and she notices that Taisho's hat had fallen off of his head. She looks over at Taisho and sees that he has Dog ears like Inuyasha did. She goes up behind him and touches them to find out if they were real or not.

She then says happily, "They are real. They are also nice and soft. Just like a puppy."

"Let go of my ears!!!" Taisho yells.

All Kagome, Souta, and Tierra turned to see why Taisho yelled.

Tierra laughs and says to Mrs. Higurashi, "Taisho is a Hanyou. His father is Full blood dog demon and his mother is human. His uncle is also a hanyou."  
"Why don't you tell the whole world, Tierra?" Taisho says laughing.

Kagome was frozen in shock. She had no clue on what to say.

Taisho just smiles at everyone. Then Souta goes up to him and asks, "Can you do 'Iron reaper soul stealer?'

Taisho looks at Souta while Tierra says, "That is Yash's thing."

Kagome walks over to Taisho and says, "You are not Inuyasha." She then walks up stairs to her room.

Everyone watch as she went up the stairs. Tierra and Taisho looked at each other and sighed.

Then all of a sudden they heard a crash. They looked outside to see what happen. They saw Kagome driving off in Tierra's convertible viper.

I am going to leave off here. I will continue soon. Night.


End file.
